


missing mistletoe

by psychopathicdorito (orphan_account)



Series: Adrinette April [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Established Relationship, F/M, also gabriel agreste is a dick to adrien's fangirls, but seriously guys you can kill me like i shall give you the permission, day 12: fangirls/fanboys, do you guys want to kill me now because you have the permission, featuring: marinette apparently has time in her hectic sched to make adrien a hoodie, post-reveal, really late upload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/psychopathicdorito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette has a little gift to give Adrien before he leaves for the holidays. (Day #12 of Adrinette April [late upload!]. The topic for the day is Adrien's fangirls/fanboys.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	missing mistletoe

“Aaaand...there! Perfect!” Marinette exclaimed proudly, standing back to admire her work.

In front of her, Tikki frowned, moving closer to inspect what her chosen had just made. “It looks really good, Marinette!” she exclaimed, besides the fact she didn’t know what it was supposed to be.

Marinette giggled, cupping her hands in front of her so Tikki could rest on it, big blue eyes looking up at the human. “It’s a hoodie I made for Adrien as an early Christmas present. He said his dad was going to go to London during the holidays, and I’m assuming Adrien’s going to be with him too. Better safe than sorry, huh?”

“It’s very kind of you to be doing this, Marinette. I’m sure he’ll like it, too.” Tikki grinned, and Marinette nodded her head, for once feeling proud of her work.

“Yeah, that kitten better like it.”

Marinette had been thinking of what to give Adrien as a present for Christmas ever since January had rolled in. Alya, being the amazing best friend that she was, had told her to relax and not stress out about the fact she hadn’t thought of the perfect gift to give Adrien.

(Add that to the fact that she was also stressing out about the fact she didn’t know how she was going to give the gift to Adrien. She wasn’t going to drop it at their house like last time – Marinette was kind, but this time, Gabriel Agreste would have to find some other person’s gift to pass off as his own.)

But after a few crazy and unbelievable months which included a reveal and a relationship hidden to the public (only her class knew, and Adrien had pleaded them not to tell the whole of Paris – or anyone outside the class, for that matter), Marinette found herself working on a black hoodie, complete with cat ears on the hood and a neon green paw print of a cat on the back that glowed in the dark.

Tikki was right – he would love it, seeing as the blonde loved his alter ego more than anything else in the world.

(Well, that was wrong, Adrien would say if he had heard Marinette’s thoughts. There were some things he loved more – Marinette, his family, Marinette’s family, his friends – those were definitely on the list.)

“Are you going to give it today?” Tikki asked, watching in confusion as Marinette grabbed the hoodie and folded it, putting it into a gift bag carefully.

“Today’s a better day than ever, right?” Marinette smiled, turning to Tikki. “Besides, I don’t think I can stand the stench of this Camembert cheese any longer.”

“You gave Plagg a gift, too? Wow, Marinette!” Tikki sounded genuinely impressed, though the kwami moved away from the cheese as soon as Marinette had put it up to show it to her.

“Everyone deserves a gift on Christmas.” Marinette opened her purse, gesturing for Tikki to get in.

“Even Chloé?” the kwami asked as Marinette moved to close the clasps of her purse.

A smirk crossed Marinette’s face as she answered, “Even Chloé – but between you and me, that girl’s already got a bounty of presents.”

* * *

The Agreste mansion was always eerily silent.

Closed off from the rest of Paris, the mansion’s lack of silence was as big as the mansion itself – probably bigger. The only sound anyone ever got from it was the sound of the gate opening and closing, the limousine arriving and leaving, and the strange sound of a bedroom window opening every now and then (sometimes, people said they could see a weird, neon green blast of light, too).

This time, however, its gates were surrounded by screaming girls – a crowd of Adrien’s fangirls – his official fanclub, said the banner that some of them were waving around.

Adrien winced as he watched the sight from one of the mansion’s windows. It was one to deal with Chat Noir’s fangirls, but to deal with people who only liked him because of his looks and his riches – well, there was a reason Adrien didn’t like signing things when he was just Adrien.

“They say they’re here to give you gifts, Adrien. Christmas gifts.” Nathalie informed him.

“Tell them to leave. Adrien won’t be accepting any of those gifts.” Gabriel Agreste’s strict order came from behind Adrien, and the child model sighed, shoulders slumping in the process.

Sure, he didn’t like dealing with people who screamed in his face, but those people had probably worked hard on those gifts – or wasted good money. The least he could do was accept and appreciate them.

But his father wasn’t overprotective for nothing. He assumed everything from the outside world to be a threat – which was ridiculous, seeing as the outside world was the reason they were rich in the first place.

Then again, Adrien could never understand his dad’s logic.

He doubted he ever would.

“There’s also a girl who wants to see you, Adrien.” Nathalie continued.

“Have a little common sense.” Gabriel snapped, and Adrien winced at the venom in his father’s tone. “There are a hundred teenage girls camped out in front of our house – they wouldn’t be there if they didn’t want to see my son.”

“This one says she’s his classmate, Sir.” Nathalie continued, unfazed by her boss’ attitude. She had, after all, survived working for him for a reason.

“Is it Chloé? Tell her I’ll just text her.” Adrien sighed, answering before his father could. Although the mayor’s daughter did have good intentions, Adrien really wasn’t in the mood to get jumped and kissed by her - again.

“No, actually. She says her name’s Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“Who?” Gabriel frowned, pausing in his work to look up at his assistant. Adrien paused, wondering how his father knew Marinette – he certainly hadn’t told him they were dating, and he wasn’t any time soon.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sir.”

“Send her in.” Nathalie nodded, walking out of the room and leaving Adrien and Gabriel in silence – and the former didn’t dare to ask the latter how he knew about Marinette’s existence.

Sure, she had won his contest once, but it wasn’t like he remembered people who won his contests. Countless past winners had come up to him to apply as his protégé, and Gabriel hadn’t even recognized them.

Why did Marinette make any difference to him?

Adrien waited nervously for Marinette to come, giving her a wide grin when she entered.

“Marinette! Hey!” he cried, running up to her to give her a hug, but pausing as he remembered his father was present. He instead settled on giving his girlfriend a smile, and offering her a seat beside him. Marinette answered with a soft thank you towards Adrien, and a small nod of her head at Gabriel.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng, why would you like to speak to my son?” Gabriel was straightforward, not even giving Marinette a chance to say hello.

“I wanted to give him a gift, Sir.” Marinette answered, voice laced with confidence. Adrien sent her a small look, suppressing a smile as he swelled with pride – so Marinette had taken his advice on how to talk to his father. Good for her.

“And you couldn’t wait until he returned home?” Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

“It’s better to be early than late, Sir.” Marinette answered immediately, not letting her nervousness get the best of her. Adrien looked down so his father couldn’t see the smile that was growing on his face – and Marinette said she wasn’t like Ladybug when she was in civilian form.

“I assume there’s more.” Gabriel said, attention fully on Marinette now. Marinette nodded, and Gabriel gestured for her to continue.

“I know it’s not my decision to make, Sir, but the girls outside promise that if you just let them give Adrien their gifts personally, they’ll be quiet and leave as soon as they’ve opened them. If it would be better for you to have someone watch over Adrien when he opens the gifts, they’d be happy to oblige.”

Adrien’s eyes widened, switching from Marinette to his father in a frantic frenzy. Yes, Marinette was brave, but how could she have suggested something like that to his father? Once he had made up his mind, nothing and no one would be able to change it – not even Adrien himself!

Of course, there had been one person, but she wasn’t there at the moment –

“Alright, then, Miss Dupain-Cheng. Have them line up and Adrien and I will be accepting them in the foyer. You may ask my assistant outside to help you with that.”

Marinette nodded, giving Adrien’s arm a small squeeze before making her way out to ask Nathalie to help with her little mission. Adrien was left staring after her in awe, wondering how she had changed his father’s mind so easily and so quickly – and falling a little bit more in love with the girl in the process.

“She was the girl who designed the derby hat, is she not?”

Adrien jumped a bit, turning to his father before answering, “Yes, Father.”

“And you thought you could hide your relationship from me, Adrien?”

Adrien felt frozen, heart pounding against his chest as he wished desperately that Marinette would come back to tell them the girls were ready – but to no such avail. He gulped, lowering his head in shame. “I – I’m sorry, Father.” He made no move to say that he would have told his father eventually, because he knew he wouldn’t have told Gabriel for a long time.

“You should take a note from her on that stuttering problem of yours.”

“Wait, what?”

“You heard me.” Gabriel was typing something on his laptop, but he continued to talk to his son. “And don’t think of hiding anything else from me again, Adrien.”

“Y-yes, Father.”

Adrien gave his ring a subtle look, and felt the squirm that was Plagg from inside his jacket. He straightened the white article of clothing, hoping that was enough to convince Plagg that he wouldn’t give up his Miraculous to anyone on any circumstances.

There was a knock at the door, and Adrien turned to see Marinette’s smiling face (was that pride? Adrien wasn’t sure), walking in to tell them that the girls were ready. Gabriel stood up, smoothing out his suit, and Adrien followed him silently, focusing on Marinette’s hair – she had kept it loose, it was really wavy now.

They made it to the foyer, where a group of girls held their breath upon seeing Adrien – the fact that Gabriel Agreste was looking over them with stern eyes seemed to remind them of their promise, and Adrien gave them all a grin as he made it up to the front of the line.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng, I thought you were to accompany my son.” Gabriel asked, watching as Adrien opened his first gift.

“H-huh?” Marinette was taken aback at last, frowning up at the fashion designer. “I thought you were going to –”

“I meant this Christmas.”

“I’m sorry, I still don’t understand, Sir.” Marinette was getting more confused by the second, but her confidence didn’t waver as she waited for Gabriel’s answer.

“I do not need my son along on this trip, and jet lag wouldn’t be good for him. I am willing to entrust Adrien under your parents’ care for the holidays, so it would be best for you to contact them now and tell them to come here straight away. My flight leaves in a few hours, and I hate delays.”

Marinette would have gaped in shock at Gabriel, but his last sentence enabled her to think otherwise as she nodded, fumbling for her phone. “Of course, Sir, I’ll call them immediately.”

Adrien saw Marinette leave the mansion, talking frantically on her phone, an excited look on her face, and he couldn’t help but watch her in confusion.

“Adrien? Is – is something wrong? Did you not like my gift?” the girl who had been giving him his gift – Mary, that’s what her name was – looked at him worriedly, and Adrien turned to her, shaking his head as he tried to reassure her.

“No, no, I love it, really! Thanks.” Adrien looked down at the box of multiple cheeses the girl had given her and gave the girl a forced smile.

Mary beamed. “I knew you’d like it! People said you really liked cheese, especially Camembert!”

His worst nightmare had just come true. He could already hear Plagg’s hysterical laughter.

_Please tell me the rest of these girls don’t have Camembert as well._

As he continued to accept and open gifts, he caught the sight of Marinette’s parents talking to his father from the corner of his eye. He frowned, sparing them a quick glance.

It was enough for Marinette to look his way and give him an excited grin – and was that Tikki peeking out from her purse to wave at him?

He shook his head, focusing on the last girl in line to give him a gift and thanking her generously as he opened the gift to reveal brand new earmuffs.

(Adrien had lost count on the articles of clothing he had received. People seemed to be under the assumption that as a model, clothes were the only acceptable gift they could give him. Well, that and cheese.)

Then there was a group photo (Marinette insisted she take the picture) and with a final thank you and a goodbye, the house was left silent once again.

That was, until Gabriel motioned for Adrien to join them.

“Adrien. Come here.”

“What is it, Father?” Adrien asked, hands behind his back as he fidgeted with them, hoping upon hope that he wasn’t about to get scolded.

Then again, Marinette and her family were in the same room, so he doubted his father would allow his reputation to be ruined just like that.

“It wouldn’t be wise for you to come along with me on my trip, so I’ve arranged for you to stay with Miss Dupain-Cheng’s family for the holidays. I trust you’ll be on your best behaviour?”

Adrien didn’t answer immediately, instead choosing to gape at his father in shock. “Y-you’re serious?” he exclaimed.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “You think I am joking, Adrien?”

“No, Father! I-I just – wow! Thank you, Father!” Adrien beamed, turning to the Tom and Sabine. “Thank you so much!”

Sabine laughed, putting a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “Come on, go get your clothes. Marinette, be a dear and go and help Adrien.”

Marinette nodded, grabbing Adrien by the hand. “Come on!” she giggled, and Adrien let out a laugh himself as he let Marinette drag him up the stairs and into the room.

“What should I bring?” Adrien queried, throwing open the door to his walk-in closet. Marinette gaped at the line of clothes he actually had, before shaking her head and grabbing Adrien’s suitcase.

“Pyjamas, winter clothes, and some of your everyday clothes. And underwear.” Marinette stated, watching as Adrien threw some into the open suitcase as she listed what he should bring. “Shoes. Oh, and leave some space for the gifts my parents are going to give you, because they certainly are.”

“Way to spoil the surprise, Marinette.” Adrien smirked.

“It’s Christmas. Everyone deserves presents, so it’s not a surprise.”

“Speaking of presents, where’s yours?” Adrien asked, pausing as he fixed his clothes. “You said you had something to give me.”

“Well, now that you’re staying with us, you and Plagg have to wait ‘till Christmas.” Marinette teased.

“Adrien, marry her.” Plagg whined, popping up from his hiding place.

“We’re a bit too young for that, Plagg.” Marinette giggled, but a small blush covered her face nonetheless.

“How about a kiss? We aren’t too young for that.” Adrien grinned, raising his eyebrows suggestively at Marinette.

“No mistletoe. Better luck next time, kitty.” Marinette laughed, grabbing Adrien’s suitcase and leaving the room.

“I wasn’t joking, kid. I like her. Keep her.” Plagg stated, zooming after Marinette (he had probably smelled the stench of Camembert cheese on her).

“Yeah.” Adrien smiled, shaking his head as he stared down at his phone’s wallpaper. Marinette’s beautiful face smiled up at him, and Adrien was once again reminded of the beautiful girl who he loved with all his heart.

“Yeah, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, I know, it's been forever since I've updated. But hey! I'm back home, long story short, mobile internet didn't work because _someone_ (*cough* sister and my cousins *cough) hogged all the internet and there was no way anyone could log into any site without waiting for about a whole half day. 
> 
> There's also the fact my laptop seems to have given up on life. 
> 
> But I'm back writing these stuff - that's right. Writing. I'm still not done, considered that there were some family emergencies we had to attend to - but I'm done with most of them. So while I'm busy writing the rest of the fics, you guys get to read what I've already written! Yay! 
> 
> I hope you guys forgive me for being the trash that I am. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug is owned by Zagtoon and Thomas Astruc, and is in no way mine and there is no way this is canon.


End file.
